Ahzek Ahriman
|-|Chaos Ahriman= |-|Pre-Heresy Ahriman= Summary Ahzek Ahriman is a Chaos Space Marine of the Thousand Sons Space Marine Legion and the greatest Sorcerer they have ever produced. A Terran marine, Ahriman rose through the ranks of his legion to become their First Captain, Chief Librarian, and preeminent master of one of their psychic disciplines: precognition. Surviving the various battles of the Great Crusade, Ahriman found himself at the center of the events that would lead to the fall of the Thousand Sons and their collective descent into the clutches of Tzeentch, Chaos God of sorcery and change, during the Horus Heresy. His actions after the Heresy - particularly creating and enacting the great spell that bears his name - would result in his eventual banishment from the Legion he had spent most of his existence trying to safeguard. His current status is that of a wanderer, apparently fated to quest for something never achievable; understanding of the nature of Tzeentch itself. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-A, likely higher Name: Ahzek Ahriman, Ahriman the Exile Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Male Age: 10,000+ Classification: Chaos Sorcerer Lord of Tzeentch, Former First Captain and Chief Librarian of the Thousand Sons, Former neophyte of Magnus the Red, Alpha Level Psyker Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced senses, Low-light vision, Immortality (Type 1 and Low 4), Regeneration (Low-mid naturally, much higher with Biomancy), Immunity to diseases and toxins, Vast mastery of many different psychic powers, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation, Pyromancy, Can drain the life from others to heal himself, Time Manipulation, Time Stop, Probability Manipulation, Can see future events with almost 100% certainty before they happen with Divination, Technopathy, Can step out and into reality at will, Can create psychic barriers, Mind Control, Mind Destruction, Can induce hallucinations and paranoia, Invisibility, Can take away the powers of others, Molecular Manipulation, Intangibility, Telepathy, Can tear open space-time and create vortexes into the Warp, Can vastly enhance his own physical characteristics, Can control the nervous systems of others, Atomic Destruction, Can create clones of himself all capable of using his powers, Can remove foes from reality, Death Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Emotion Manipulation, Earth Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Large Planet level (Fought against an incredibly skilled Shadowseer who was capable of cleaving a Bloodthirster in two. Bloodthirsters can tank this.), likely higher (One of the strongest Champions of Chaos, considered to be in the same league as Kharn. Capable of pulling others into a controlled pocket of the Webway in which even something like the Yncarne could not act against him.). Ignores durability with most of his abilities (Capable of destroying matter on an atomic level, Can rend his foes apart of a physical and spiritual level, Capable of banishing others into the Warp, Able to instantly destroy an opponent's mind, Pyromancy and Biomancy allow him to cause his foes' organs to explode or incinerate into nothingness from the inside out) Speed: Subsonic movement speed, FTL reactions/attack speed (Much faster than most other marines, the most highly trained of which are capable of reacting and processing information in under a nanosecond), much higher with psychic abilities (Can stop time and feel every single particle that will be affected by his abilities before he uses them, Able to perfectly manipulate the flow of time around himself, Can teleport to almost any location, at will, Can enhance his speed to a point where opponents of similar speeds only see him as a blur, Nearly flawless precognition, Can see future events, including exactly how an entire battle will play out, with near 100% accuracy and fight accordingly) Lifting Strength: Class 50+, far higher with telekinesis Striking Strength: Large Planet Class, far higher with psychic amps Durability: At least Large Planet level (Tanked an explosion with the force of numerous solar flares, only taking minor damage to his unprotected face and being slightly annoyed. Parried strikes that could have slain a Bloodthirster.), far higher with barriers and psychic amps Stamina: Massive, dwarfs even that of most other Space Marines Range: Dozens of meters with Bolt Pistol, Multiple kilometers with some psychic powers, Planetary or higher with others Standard Equipment: *'The Black Staff:' A force weapon which acts as a conduit for Ahriman's psychic powers, increasing their potency and allowing him to use multiple abilities simultaneously for greater effect. Like all force weapons, it rends reality apart, allowing it to ignore durability and completely destroy nearly anything it comes in contact with. *'Bolt Pistol:' A miniature version of the powerful Bolt Gun, which just like its larger counterpart, fires self-propelled explosive rounds capable of shredding most armor, tearing through buildings, and blowing a man apart from the shockwave, alone. *'Power Armor:' Ahriman wears traditional Space Marine power armor, allowing him to completely shrug off most otherwise lethal firepower, along with reap the other benefits bestowed by the suit's on-board computers. Ahriman's suit is adorned with many Chaos sigils, allowing him an extra degree of mystic protection. *'Disc of Tzeentch:' Like many of Tzeentch's most favored sorcerers, Ahriman often rides a sentient Disc of Tzeentch into battle, allowing him to move with speed that defies natural law. Intelligence: Immense, as Ahriman's thousands of years of experience and psychic knowledge make him a genius of supernatural degree Weaknesses: Can sometimes make rash decisions in the heat of the moment. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Biomancy is a psychic discipline revolving around the control and manipulation of organic materials. Techniques from this discipline include: *'Blood Boil:' Ahriman accelerates the blood pressure of his foe to dangerous levels, causing their heart and brain to explode. *'Enfeeble:' Ahriman drains the vigor from his foe, making them unable to fight. *'Endurance:' Ahriman reaches into the essence of himself and his allies, healing their wounds and eliminating fatigue, allowing them to continue fighting without tiring. *'Haemorrhage:' Reaching into his opponent's body, Ahriman boils his foe's blood and causes them to burst. *'Iron Arm:' By changing his body into living metal, Ahriman is able to shrug off heavy fire and crush otherwise invulnerable enemies with his bare hands. *'Life Leech:' Ahriman rips the life essence from his foe, healing himself in the process. *'Regenerate:' Ahriman reaches into the cells of himself or his allies, mending flesh and bone while fixing otherwise lethal wounds. *'Warp Speed:' Using energy from the Warp, Ahriman enhances his speed to supernatural levels. *'Warp Strength:' Ahriman channels power from the Warp, temporarily increasing his raw power to impossible levels. Divination is a psychic discipline which allows Ahriman a crystal clear view of future events and control over the forces of probability and luck. Techniques from this discipline include: *'Foreboding:' Ahriman gives himself and his allies a glimpse into the future, allowing knowledge of everything his foes will do even before his foes themselves have thought of doing so. *'Forewarning:' This ability allows Ahriman to know the exact trajectory and destination of his opponents' attacks before they happen, allowing him to walk through a flurry of attacks without ever even being touched. *'Misfortune:' Ahriman twists fate itself to his will, making it so his foe will always be hit at their weakest point and suffer the worst possible results. *'Perfect Timing:' The Warp floods Ahriman's mind with visions of the future, allowing him to perfectly predict his enemy's actions down to the nanosecond. *'Prescience:' Ahriman uses the power of the Warp to perfectly guide his attacks to the optimal location. *'Scrier's Gaze:' Ahriman sees the entire battlefield through his mind's eye, viewing vast armies and powerful war machines as nothing more than ants scurrying under his omniscient gaze as the battle plays out in his head . Using this to his advantage, Ahriman will know exactly when and where he should be at all times to ensure victory. Pyromancy is a psychic discipline focused on calling forth the full power of supernatural fire. Techniques from this discipline include: *'Fiery Form:' Ahriman transforms his body into pure Warp-fire, becoming temporarily immune to harm while using his power to burn the souls of his foes. *'Fire Shield:' Ahriman calls forth a giant wall of flame to shield him from harm. *'Flame Breath:' A torrent of psychic fire pours from Ahriman's eyes and mouth, burning through all who stand in his way. *'Inferno:' Ahriman lights the air itself aflame, creating a burning whirlwind which sweeps through the area, turning the oxygen in his foes' lungs into pure fire. *'Sunburst:' Singing an ancient song from the Warp, a fiery aura appears around Ahriman. Soon, the aura explodes, blinding all enemies in the area. *'Spontaneous Combustion:' Focusing his rage, Ahriman can cause foes to instantaneously burst into flames and burn to dust from the inside out. Telekinesis is a psychic discipline which allows Ahriman to utilize traditional telekinesis in new and deadly ways. Techniques from this discipline include: *'Assail:' Using only the power of his mind, Ahriman tears away chunks of the surrounding area and hurls them at his foes. *'Crush:' By merely clenching his fist, Ahriman can entrap his enemies in a choking and crushing mass of force. By increasing his focus and continuing the assault, Ahriman can apply greater and greater force and pressure until his enemies have been ground to dust. *'Levitation:' Using his psychic powers, Ahriman is able to propel himself across the battlefield in a single bound. *'Objuration Mechanicum:' Ahriman causes weapons and engines to jam, shutting down his opponents' technology. *'Psychic Maelstrom:' Using even more of his mental might than usual, Ahriman can create a vast maelstrom of pure psychic energy and destructive power, consuming his foes and annihilating them completely. *'Shockwave:' Ahriman slams his hands together, creating an incredibly destructive shockwave. *'Telekine Dome:' Arhiman creates a psychic barrier around himself, causing attacks to harmlessly bounce off. Telepathy is a psychic discipline which allows Ahriman to wreak havoc on the minds of his enemies. Techniques from this discipline include: *'Dominate:' Ahriman reaches into his foe's mind, crushing their will and preventing them from putting up any sort of resistance. *'Hallucination:' Using his powers, Ahriman causes enemies to experience horrifying hallucinations and immense paranoia, forcing them to assault themselves and their allies. *'Invisibility:' Ahriman obscures the image of himself and his allies from his foes' sights, allowing them to move entirely undetected. *'Mental Fortitude:' One of Ahriman's less combat-oriented powers, this ability allows him to alter the minds of his allies, making them entirely immune to fear and strengthening their will. *'Psychic Shriek:' Using the power of the Warp, Ahriman emits a howl which shreds his enemies' minds to pieces. *'Shrouding:' With his mastery over the Warp, Ahriman can directly alter the minds of his enemies, clouding their thoughts and making them view him as nothing but an indistinct shadow until it is too late. *'Terrify:' Ahriman assaults his foes with images of everything they fear most. Daemonology is a psychic discipline revolving around use of the Warp to control forces related to it. Techniques from this discipline include: *'Banishment:' Opening a temporary entrance to the Warp, Ahriman can either strip another psyker of their power or force foes into the Warp. *'Cursed Earth:' Acting as a conduit for the powers of the Warp, Ahriman taints the ground itself, calling forth foul daemons and making the area lethal to his foes. *'Daemon Strength:' For a limited amount of time, Ahriman drastically increases his own strength and agility. *'Dark Flame:' Ahriman projects a dark ball of psychic fire at his foes, burning away both their bodies and souls. *'Gate of Infinity:' Ahriman steps outside of reality and into the Warp, allowing him to cross great distances in an instant. *'Infernal Gaze:' Unholy power spews forth from Ahriman's eyes, tearing through all in its path, be it flesh, metal, or anything else. *'Instability:' Ahriman alters the composition of his own physical form, being partially in the Warp and partially in the Materium. By doing so, he can phase through solid matter and becomes immune to harm. *'Summon Void:' Ahriman tears away a tiny piece of reality and sends it flying into the Immaterium. *'Summoning:' Tearing open a portal to the Warp, Ahriman calls forth the daemonic forces which reside within it. *'Teleportation:' Ahriman instantly transports himself, others, or objects to a location of his choosing. *'Vortex of Doom:' Ahriman tears open a massive gateway to the Warp, sucking even the strongest of foes into the abyss. Sinistrum is a psychic discipline built upon the deepest, darkest depths of Chaotic lore, of which Ahriman's knowledge is second to none. Techniques from this discipline include: *'Armour of Hatred:' Ahriman draws upon the boundless hatred that festers within the deepest recesses of his soul, fashioning a psychic shield with the capacity to nullify incoming onslaughts from others who utilize unnatural energies to their advantage. *'Death Hex:' Invoking unholy ancient curses, Ahriman places a dire hex upon his foes, stripping them of both physical and metaphysical protection in order to leave them exposed to the grasping claws of death. *'Diabolic Strength:' Ahriman is filled with the raw energy of Chaos, allowing him to rip even the most heavily armoured battle tank in two using only his bare hands. *'Empyragheist:' Ahriman calls forth a formless predator from within the Warp, turning its supernatural hunger upon his unfortunate enemies. *'Fury of the Gods:' Ahriman pours his hate and spite into a shimmering sphere of darkness, hurling it forth to shred groups of enemy troops to nothingness. *'Warp Fate:' Ahriman rips aside the veil of time and space, wrenching apart the strands of fate and twisting causality exactly to his liking. *'Warp Lure:' Specifically designed to take care of similarly magical or psychic foes, Ahriman tears away his target's supernatural defenses and illuminates their presence in the Warp, causing their very essence to be obliterated in a feeding frenzy of daemonic beasts. Heretech is a psychic discipline that allows Ahriman to turn enemy technology on its users and rend even the mightiest of war machine's hulls as if they were only tissue. Techniques from this discipline include: *'Boon of the Iron Beast:' Using dark sigils, Ahriman summons a tide of gibbering cacodaemons, imbuing a friendly vehicle with unnatural vitality and power. *'Corrupt Machine:' Ahriman's mind invades an enemy vehicle just as a virus enters a living being's blood stream, turning the war engine against its former master. *'Dark Invigoration:' Ahriman pours vast quantities of raw Warp energy into a damaged vehicle, causing its broken weapons to suddenly repair and otherwise fatal damage to completely disappear. *'Electromortis:' Ahriman hurls forth crackling tendrils of Warp energy, snuffing out the hearts of enemy machines with contemptuous ease. *'Flayerstorm:' A violent tempest is called forth from the Warp, the shapeless storm tearing apart the hulls of enemy vehicles while simultaneously slaughtering enemy soldiers with splintered metal. *'Fleshmetal Hide:' A tide of biomechanical ooze pours from Ahriman's hands, covering an ally, be they biological or mechanical, and hardening into a foul crust that augments their natural defenses. *'Scrapcode Curse:' Ahriman vomits out a screaming barrage of metaphysical scrapcode that completely corrupts and destroys any machinery in its path. Ectomancy'is a psychic discipline focused on using the raw energies of the Warp to mutilate foes and tear apart the fabric of reality itself. Techniques from this discipline include: *'Coruscating Blaze: Ahriman releases a searing blast of Warp energy that burns the bodies and souls of its victims to ash. *'Daemonshriek:' Letting loose a hyprsonic banshee howl, Ahriman overloads generators and shorts out weapon systems, causing nearby technology to erupt in fountains of blood-red sparks. *'Empyric Shield:'Swirling Warp energy forms a shield around Ahriman's body that repels attacks on a molecular level. *'Ghost Storm:' Ahriman summons a whirling mass of ectophantasmic gargoyles who pluck his allies from the battlefield and transport them with impossible speed. *'Infernal Claws:'Ahriman sheathes his arms in dark lightning. Upon striking his foes, foul energy bursts from their bodies, tearing through their hapless comrades. *'Soulswitch:' Disregarding the laws of realspace, Ahriman switches the position of multiple souls within the Warp, causing both friend and foe's physical bodies to follow suit as they are reunited with their incorporeal ghosts. *'Warpshock:' With a mere gesture, Ahriman sends forth the raw power of the Warp, obliterating foes with explosive force. Geomortis is a psychic discipline that allows its users to change the landscape of entire battlefields and planets, causing them to be feared as the murderers of worlds. Techniques from this discipline include: *'Earthly Anathema:' Ahriman taints his entire being with monstrous energies, causing the world itself to recoil in terror rather than endure his loathsome touch. *'Ley Leach:' Like some foul parasite, Ahriman sucks the world on which he fights dry of its vital energies, enhancing the strength of his allies with the stolen geo-animus. *'Profane Ruination:' Ahriman utters the seven forbidden truths of the last ruination, causing even the most indestructible fortifications and defenses to crumble into lifeless dust. *'Rockmaw:' With a ground-shaking curse, Ahriman twists the surface of the world into a gint, stone-fanged maw that swallows up his enemies from below. *'Rupture:' Ahriman focuses his power upon a single point on the battlefield, causing a build up of unnatural energies until the land bursts like a vast boil, obliterating any unlucky enough to be nearby in a spewing tide of tainted lava and screaming steam. *'Torturer of Worlds:' Ahriman sinks his psychic barbs deep into the world, causing the tormented ground upon which his foes stand to buckle and churn with wordless agony. *'Worldwrithe:' Ahriman rips madly at the ground beneath his enemies' feet with vast psychic claws. Entire mountains, forests, and fortifications are flung skyward before crashing down upon Ahriman's foes as he reshapes the world around him to a thing of monstrous beauty. The Discipline of Tzeentch is a psychic discipline exclusive to sorcerers of the Architect of Fate. Calling upon the same essence that forms Tzeentch himself, powerful psykers wield the raw forces of madness and mutation. Techniques from this discipline include: *'Baleful Devolution:' Ahriman channels transmutative forces into his adversaries, twisting their bodies into horrific new forms. *'Boon of Mutation:' Placing his hands upon a warrior marked for glory, Ahriman enhances a chosen ally with the raw stuff of Chaos and change. *'Breath of Chaos:' Ahriman exhales a mutagenic cloud of negative energies that melt straight through his enemies and leave their physical bodies in a state akin to running wax. *'Doombolt:' Ahriman hurls forth a bolt of roiling energy that blasts apart anything it hits with horrific force, leaving those unfortunate enough to survive in a state of hideous mutation. *'Siphon Magic:' Opening his arms wide, Ahriman embraces the invisible gales of arcane force that cover the battlefield. As he chants backwards in a dark tongue, Ahriman steals the power of other unnatural forces while simultaneously bolstering his own spells. *'Treason of Tzeentch:' Ahriman whispers into the minds of his enemies, turning brother against brother as his foes slaughter each other without the sorcerer even having to lift a finger. *'Tzeentch's Firestorm:' Ahriman conjures a storm of multicolored fire that mutates his foes, leaving behind only gibbering daemons in its wake. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Psychics Category:Crazy Characters Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fire Users Category:Mind Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Geniuses Category:Immortals Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Time Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Hax Category:Technopaths Category:Probability Users Category:Soul Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Staff Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Humans Category:Traitors Category:Chaos (Warhammer) Category:Precognition Users Category:Tier 5